


Are You Ready For The Dark Side? (Antisepticeye x Reader, Darkiplier x Reader) (On Hiatus)

by RavenWolfblood



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dark, Demons, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Light Smut, Multi, Ownership, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolfblood/pseuds/RavenWolfblood
Summary: You, the reader, best friends with Markiplier and Jacksepticeye, are hanging out with the boys one day, when they start acting..off. You come to quickly realize that Darkiplier and Antisepticeye have temporarily taken over Mark and Jack to talk to you. But you have a secret, one that could change everything. As you pursue a relationship with the demonic entities, will they find out your secret, or will you reveal it to them?Additional summary:This bitch went out and fucked some boys, but it's cool tho cause they glitchy demon bois so she can't get pregananant.Written by my best friend, fellow AO3 author, BitKahuna. You might know Kahuna from the fanfic 'I Can't Control My Heart', a Drarry fic, including their other Drarry/Harry Potter fics, Johnlock fics, and Good Omens fic.I do not own the characters of Darkiplier and Antisepticeye, and am not affiliated with the characters, or Markiplier and Jacksepticeye.This is a work of creative fanfiction.Criticism is greatly appreciated! But no abusive, derogatory, or offensive comments, please, that will not be tolerated.WARNINGs and DISCLAIMER included in notes at the top of the first chapter.





	1. Chapter 1: Do You Know Who We Are?

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I will not be trying to write with Jack/Anti's accent, because I feel that I would not accurately portray the accent. As such, if that makes you feel that you do not want to read this fanfic, then by all means, find another work with which you can enjoy. If I upset any of you by this, I apologize, but I do not want to try and write something which I know I cannot accurately write or portray. 
> 
> WARNING: Since the characters of Dark and Anti are mostly open-ended, I will come up with my own portrayal of the characters. This fic will include vanilla, yes, but, it will have graphic depictions of violence, and the portrayals I will be doing of Dark and Anti will lean more towards them being insane, because, well, they are demons. And there will be heavy amounts of BDSM, including some darker kinks including kinks from the world of edgeplay, such as bloodplay and knifeplay. Whenever I have a chapter that has these graphic depictions, I will add warning notes at the top of each chapter, to warn you. 
> 
> With those warnings and disclaimer aside, I hope you enjoy my work!

POV- Reader

"Ahh, Chica!!" I laugh as the golden puppy pounced on the couch and curled up on top of me, while Mark just watched me while Jack flipped through tv channels. 

"Mmmarrrrkkkkkkyyyyyy help mmeeeehhhhh." Mark looks at me, amusement in his eyes, and smirks. "Mm, and why should I?" "'Cause she's heavvvyyy." "But she loves youuuu." 

Mark matched my tone, mocking me. "Ugh, fine" I huffed, "if you won't help me, then I'll just suffer." Mark grinned and patted my head, while I glared and stuck my tongue out at him.

"'Ay, Jack, you found anything yet?" "Ah, nope. Looks like a ton of boring shit." Jack gave up and threw the remote onto the coffee table, and proceeded to curl up.

"You going to sleep?" "Well, is there anythin' else to do?" "Eh, good point." I sigh and achieve pushing Chica off of me, which she gives me the sad puppy eyes. 

"I'll let you cuddle with me later, girl, I promise." I ruffle her fur and walk towards the kitchen, to which Chica happily follows after. I decide to let her outside to play, since it's a nice day.

I grab a cup and get some water, when I feel a sudden shift in the house. It feels like...dark energy, and tension.

I set down the water and look to the knife block and grab a knife, good thing I sharpened them earlier in the day. I hold it away from my body, and walk out, trying to move quietly.

Because I have a feeling as to who is here. I head out to the living room, seeing them. 

Or, rather, sensing them. 

Anti looks at me with a gaze I cannot decipher, but with a definite calculating killers' gaze. He flips the bowie knife in his hand, grinning, showing off his sharpened canines. 

"Aww, sweetheart, you think you can cut me with that? That's cute. Ain't it cute, Dark?" Anti's form glitches slightly, and I look to where Dark is standing. 

He stands with an air of superiority, dominance, and power, something to be respected. And feared. His stance is casual, with his arms crossed, watching me. I know that both of them could kill me in an instant. But, I also know that they won't. 

"Yes, it is, Anti. But, interestingly enough, she does not seem scared of us at all." His voice is much deeper, gravelly, and sensual than Anti's. 

Anti's is more high pitched, due to him being a glitch demon. "And why should I?" I don't dare to move from my spot facing them, because they would take that as a threat. 

I watch them with a cool gaze, loosening the grip I have on my kitchen knife. Dark chuckles, amused by what he assumes is acting in the face of fear.

"Because, kitten, we, are demons. We could kill you in an instant." I smirk at Dark, and Anti. "And yet, you won't." Dark snarls, annoyed at my nonchalance. "How can you be so sure?" "I just know." 

Dark fully growls at me, and moves towards me with supernatural speed. He wraps a hand around my neck, slightly choking me. 

His eyes bore into mine, a clear touch of insanity in his eyes. "Are you scared, kitten?" I smirk at him once again, amused by this. "Heh, no. In fact, this turns me on a bit." I see a flicker of lust in his eyes, but it quickly disappears and is replaced with annoyance. 

"Ahh, so you're kinky, eh?" Anti locks eyes with me and smirks, a slight lustful, predatory look in his eyes. "I don't see why I should tell you. After all," I take my free hand and wrap it around Dark's wrist, trying to alleviate the pressure so I might be able to speak, "You're demons, correct? And I'm just a weak human."

Anti grins wickedly at my talking back, and Dark growls louder, revealing his sharp canines. "I could rip you to pieces, kitten. Make no mistake. We are dangerous. We are demons. We could snap your measly neck in an instant." 

"And, yet again, you won't. So, why don't you boys really tell me what you're here for? Besides a house call." 

Dark huffs and lets go of me, and turns to me. "Sit." "Hmm, ordering me already? Okay, Master. Or, would you prefer Daddy?" I walk over to the couch and sit on it, smirking at Dark. 

His auras grow even darker, with his voice becoming deeper. He grips my chin and makes me look in his eyes, which are a pitch black. "Stop. Messing. Around. Or you will find yourself unable to walk. For three. Days." 

"Mm, is that a challenge?" Anti's high pitched maniacal laugh comes into focus, due to my snarky responses. "Oh, goddamn, sweetheart, you really are naughty. Well, I'll tell you why, if Dark would get out of your face." 

Dark lets out a low growl and moves over to a chair, fully done with me. "What we want you for, sweetheart," Anti notices my grip on my knife still, but paired with a calculating gaze, "we want you to come and live with us. Live in our realm. Because, sweetheart," Anti moves over to me and leans over me, tilting my chin up with the dull side of his knife, "we. want. you." 

"Mm, and, why should I come with you?" "Because, if you do not," Dark looks over to me, "you will be killed. And so will everyone you love and care for." 

Wow, did they really think this was going to scare me? They knew nothing, apparently. "Oh, no, I was already set on coming with you boys. I love Mark and Jack, but, sometimes, I think it would be better if I wasn't in their lives. And, also," I smirk up at Anti, whose grip on his knife has tightened, "you boys are hot as fuck." 

Anti looks at me, and breaks out into a smirk, and chuckles. 

"Well then, Dark, looks like we got ourselves someone new. Pack some things, will you? We'll let you come back and visit them from time to time, if you behave. And you already have a room and wardrobe done for you, so, you don't have to worry about packing too many clothes. Off you go, pet." 

Anti releases me and lets me go upstairs to my room to pack. 

POV Change- Darkiplier 

Ohhh, that naughty little kitten. She is so going to get punished later. "How you doing over there, Dark?" "Shut up, Anti." 

I glare at the glitch bitch, done with his shit. Once again. He never. Fucking. Stops. 

"Just to be clear, she is ours, right? You're not gonna claim her for just yourself, are you?" "Of course I'm going to claim her. Because she's mine."

I growl with the edge of my words, letting him know that if he does anything to her I do not like, the bitch will be ripped apart. "But, yes. We will share." Anti grins at my comments. 

"Good. So, who's gonna have her first, mm?" "We do need to figure out what she is and isn't into first, and what she's comfortable with. I may be a demon, but I can be a gentleman." Anti snorts, clearly amused. "Gentleman? Yeah, right." 

I head over to where he sits, looking down on him. "Want to test me? I'm already thoroughly pissed off." 

"Ah, no thanks. You can have her first, if you want, the sex might be good for you. To, you know, calm yourself. And to stop bein' such a godddamn uptight bitch."

I growl at him, my claws forming. I grip the top of his head and pull his hair back to force him to look at me, baring my teeth at the bitch. "Do not. Test me. I will throw you. Into the goddamn wall. And tear into your flesh. Until you cannot be pieced back together." 

"Heh, kinky." Anti smirks, and I pull back my hand, about to rip into his flesh, when- "You boys having fun without me?" I let go of Anti, and turn towards (Y/N). Mine. She is mine. 

"We just finished. And, just so you know, kitten, you will be punished for your behavior later." (Y/N) walks up to me and grabs the tie from my suit, and pulls me down to her level. 

"Oh, I wouldn't expect anything else." She whispers into my ear and bites it, and pulls back from me, giving me this delightfully wicked grin- ohh, oh I am so going to ruin her later. 

"You got your bags, sweetheart?" "Yeah, they're over there. But what about Mark and Jack?" Anti moves over to pick up her bags, and I answer her. 

"We'll release our hold over them as soon as we reach our realm. We won't take control over them again, unless we decide to." My kitten nods at that, and watches as I open a rift. 

I take hold of her hand and we reach our home realm, landing in our mansion. "Welcome, kitten, to Raspy Hill."


	2. Chapter 2: Important Things To Be Discussed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: From here on out, Dark and Anti's more dark and insane attributes will be out, because, well, they are demons. Most likely as a general overview, it will involve torture, death, sadism, etc. There will be dark comments and disturbing actions/words done by both Dark and Anti. I will warn you when what they do becomes really graphic.
> 
> And, there will be severe implications of BDSM used throughout the story. This chapter will have the discussion of what kinks the Reader is into and what she is comfortable with, and what she is not; while also discussing Dark and Anti's kinks. If some of the kinks I mention make you uncomfortable, I highly suggest you stop reading. Alright, I think that's enough notes from me. I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry it's been awhile.
> 
> EDIT: I found the lost original draft of my second chapter, so I decided to combine it with my current published second chapter. I apologize for making it confusing for those who had read my published one before I updated it with the combined chapter.

POV- Reader

"So, what do you think?" Anti grinned wolfishly, waiting for a reaction of fear.

Inside the mansion, it was quite normal. Dark, fit for a demon, but, normal. Outside, though...through the window I could see it. Raspy Hill. 

The darkness stretched as far as I could see, with patches of light in places with tombstones in the middle of them. And where the light hit...creatures with red eyes, much like mannequins, swarmed. Swarmed around those unfortunate enough to find themselves here. 

And once they were surrounded by that swarm...they never returned. With each piercing scream that was abruptly cut off, Dark would smirk. Because those were humans out there, finding this place. And at any moment, if they were not satisfied with me, or tired of me, they could send me out there, to die, and watch and relish in my pain. 

Must not let that happen, then. And besides, I wasn't afraid. I'd seen much worse than Raspy Hill. ...much worse.

"It's nice, I like it." "Yes, sweetheart, but outside?" "What of it? I'm not afraid." "You should be, kitten." 

Dark turned to look at me, seemed to have calmed down. "And besides, kitten, I love hearing their screams. Their desperation. Their terror. It would be much better, though, if I could torture them up close...tear into their skin...feel their blood on my hands...hear their horrified screams as I tear into them and break them and put them back together again...and again...and again..."

I smirked up at Dark. "Is that supposed to scare me?" "It should." "Well, sorry to disappoint you, but, it doesn't. And besides. What about you two, is so scary?" 

At that, Dark turned to me, eyes alight with fury. He grabbed me by my shoulders and shoved me into the wall, wrapping a hand around my neck, choking me, and grabbing my hair, pulling it to make me look up at him. 

"Because, slut, we are demons. We are the embodiment of fear-" "Yes, yes, you've already mentioned that." I roll my eyes at the prideful demon, Dark's eyes narrowing. 

"You're already getting punished for your previous behavior, would you like to be punished more? I can break you and bend you to my will." 

Dark's voice turned into a sexual growl, wanting me to submit. Ha, he won't get me that easily. I am a brat, after all. 

"If you think it's going to be that easy to get me to submit to you, then you have severely underestimated me. And, besides. I do enjoy some forms of punishment." 

"Is. That. So?" With each word Dark's hand tightens, causing me to gasp and slightly arch. "That's what I thought."

Anti growled, his pointed tongue coming out of his mouth, running under his teeth, examining my body, obviously wanting a part in this. "Oh, yeah, I knew I liked you. You're going to be a fun thing to break. And to use." 

He moved over to where Dark had me trapped against him, running his pointed tongue over the portion of my skin that was exposed. 

"I bet your skin would taste delicious...your blood in my mouth...mm... I want to sink my fangs into your neck..." I had already been turned on, but this...I was so going to be fucked over. But thats what makes it fun. 

"Just so you know, boys, I will not subject to being a sex object for your amusement. I do have my own freedoms, after all." 

"Mm, just so you know, slut, you are ours. You are our property. You belong to us. And you will be treated as such. Is that clear?" Ohh, how much I want to defy him. 

"I may subject to being yours, because, maybe I want that. To be owned. Used. Degraded. Shown, what I am. But you're going to have to break me first. " 

"Is that a challenge?" Dark's voice is underlaid with a low fierce growl, promising me that if that's what I want, that's what I'll get. "Why, yes. And this applies to you too, Anti." 

"Oh, I know, sweetheart." "Fine, then. Are you going to obey us now, and be a good kitten?"

"Mm, no. Like I said, you're going to have to try harder than that. Care to release me?" 

I stared into Dark's eyes, challenging him. He bared his teeth and let go of my throat. 

But he wrapped an arm around me, trapping me against his chest. He gripped my hair in his free hand and pulled it back, to where my head was leaning against his chest, forcing me to look up at him. 

"You. Will be broken. And you. Will learn. To enjoy it. Or else Anti will enforce some...persuasion, on you. He is quite skilled with a knife." 

"Okay. Let me go?" Even in the face of the most powerful demons in existence, it didn't phase me. Not a bit. "Fine, slut. But I will have my fun with you. It will be torture." 

Dark releases me and I start walking with Anti, who motions to follow him, I assume directing me to my room, because he has my bags. 

"Just the way I like it." I call back, and I hear the sound of something being shattered. Dark punched his hand through a window. Oh, yeah. This is going to be fun. 

Time Skip- (Y/N)'s room

"So, sweetheart, this is your room. It's a couple doors down from mine, and around the next hallway, is Dark's." 

I nodded as Anti pushed open the door, letting me into my new room. It was huge, walls a faded black, with a king sized bed in the middle, with grey sheets, garnet colored comforter, and a dark blue blanket at the footboard, with black pillows on top of the bed.

Oh, Dark definitely decorated. Throughout the room, there are different, dark shades of blue, grey, red, and green, with black thrown in. Near one end of the room there's a dark green couch with a black blanket thrown over it. 

There's a couple bookcases in the room, too, stocked with books, including some of my favorites and others from my favorite genres. Huh, I guess they had been watching me. 

And, near the end of the room with the couch...there's a...tv? "You have tv's here?" "Oh, yeah. We don't live without technology. Especially me, since I'm a glitch." 

There was also a fireplace, located at the wall where the door was, and a large window near the bookcases. On the left side of the room, there wasn't much, asides from a PC attached to what appeared to be a gaming tower, with bookcases filled with games from different genres, but mainly horror and FPS/TPS genres.

"Is that your contribution?" I looked over to Anti, who had been sauntering towards another door in the room with my bags. "You bet, sweetheart."

I nod, heading toward what I figured was the bathroom. "Ah, your closet's through there, too, if you wanna check it out." 

Anti heads towards the said closet, and I walk into the bathroom. Inside the bathroom, the floors were a black tile, with a washed out blue for the walls. There was a large tub, with the other standard appliances on has in one's bathroom, with a dark chandelier above the tub. 

There was also a large shower, which looked like it could fit two peop- oh, god, no, there I go again. Stop giving me dirty thoughts, brain. But, then again...it was a hard thing to do, around those demons. "Hey, Anti?" I head towards my closet, assuming if that's where he still is. "Mm, sweetheart?" 

I suddenly feel a clawed hand wrap around my waist, while he absentmindedly runs a claw lazily down my neck. 

"Why are you being so nice? You're both demons." Out of the corner of his eye I see him start to slightly glitch, and I hear his maniacal laughter.

"Awww, make no mistake, sweetheart, we're doing this for your benefit. And, because, pet, we still have a semblance of humanity in us. Mainly because of those...others. That, is why. Because they know you, our humanity comes out, and makes us want to treat you nicely. And that is how it will be. Unless we're fucking you, or you defy us. For example, you are going to be exquisitely ruined by Dark when he gets ahold of you. But trust me, you will see our more...dark, sides. Soon. Once we decide who gets to fuck you first."

He growls into my ear, placing kisses on my jaw. I tilt my neck, unable to defy him at this point. If I'm being honest, I don't want to. 

Anti chuckles behind me and tightens his grip as one of his hands grips my chin and sharply turns it so that he will have better access to my neck. He starts by lightly nipping my neck, wanting to see how I'll react. 

He was doing this on purpose, I knew he was. But as much as I wanted to defy him, I wanted to relent.

I hiss in a breath, feeling the slight graze of his teeth. "Ohh, you like that, do you? I wonder what else you like." He lets his teeth sink into the skin of my neck a bit, not drawing blood, but close to it. He then licks over the wound, which, bloody hell, that affects me. "If you keep going, we're going to have a problem." My breathing has already shallowed, to which he notices, and smirks. 

"Ahh, you really are a kinky little bitch, aren't you? Bet you'd look good, sprawled out in front of me, tied up, with wounds all over you...what I could do to you with my knife...seeing your blood...ohh...delicious. I bet your blood tastes good, too. And your screams...oh, how I'd make you scream, make you beg, for me to stop." 

Ignoring how much that turns me on, I try to break out of his hold, to which he grips me tighter. "Where you going, pet?" "Anti." "Yes?" 

I break out of his hold and turn on him, holding my knife to his already slashed throat, seeing his demonic reflection in the metal. "You don't think two can play at that game?" 

Anti's eyes light up with insanity, pleased at my reaction. "And what, are you doing with that?" I smirk as I lean towards him. "This." 

I run my tongue over the dull part of the blade, seeing Anti's eyes darken. 

"Ohh, sweetheart, I would suggest you stop doing that. Unless you want to be stuck here with me for a long time, ruining you properly...if you'd put your knife down, pet...we could have some fun." "But what if I want to keep you like this?" 

Anti lets loose a slight growl, and takes the blade out of my hand, sending it into the Void. 

"You can get it back, when you learn how to play with your toys properly." With that he grabs me and twists me around, trapping me against the wall, holding my wrists above my head, with his hand gripping my chin again. 

"You're going to pay for the stunt you pulled, pet." His words edged with a growl, he leans into me and kisses me, exceedingly violent. 

His tongue practically attacks my mouth, and it doesn't help that it's pointed. He bites down hard on my lip, causing me to groan into his mouth, which prompts him to break the kiss and start biting my neck, eventually leading to the exposed skin around my collarbone. 

He darkly chuckles at each moan I let escape my lips, and takes his mouth away from my skin, smirking at me.

"Ah, finally got you to respond to me. If we don't go now, Dark's going to be pissed. C'mon, sweetheart." Anti backs off of me and walks out the door with me, leading me to the dining room, leaving me to try and calm myself from our encounter.

POV Change- Darkiplier 

Where are they? She went off with Anti about an hour ago...he messed with her, didn't he. Oh, he is so going to pay for this. 

I touch her first. Not that trashy glitch bitch who isn't good for anything. I look up, and see Anti and (Y/N) enter. Finally. "Kitten, come here." (Y/N) smirks and heads towards me.

About what, well...I'm about to force it out of her. I push back my chair, letting her come near me. "Sit." "On your lap?" Kitten stares at me, with a slight look of confusion, and, what looks like malice.

"Yes. Now." "Fine, fine, no need to be such a dick about it." She settles into my lap, and drapes an arm around my neck. "Anti, sit down." 

I wrap an arm around her possessively, showing Anti that sh- "What. Is. That?" 

On the side of (Y/N)'s neck is what looks to be a mark...Anti. That bitch. That FUCKING. GLITCH. BITCH. 

"Anti. What the fuck did I say. ANTI. WHAT. DID. I SAY? SHE IS MINE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" 

"That you touch her first. But haven't you already kinda touched her? And besides, I couldn't resist. Look at her. Mm, and how she tastes, too. Sweet. I bet her blood would taste better...watching it bead up from her neck...mm..." 

"I. TOUCH HER. FIRST. AND YOU HAD BETTER FUCKING REALIZE THAT ANTI." "Actually, Dark, I belong to the both of you." 

A spark of possessive pride alights in me, enjoying that she accepted she belonged to us so quickly. 

It would have been more fun to force it out of her, though. "Calm down, Dark, I wasn't doin' her any harm. And besides, she enjoyed it. Isn't that right, pet?" 

(Y/N) smirked and nodded at Anti, and I growled, gripping her tighter to me. I was going to make her mine first, before that glitch bitch took her. 

"FINE. If she...enjoyed, it, then that is easier to accept. But," I moved my hand from where it was resting on the armrest and placed it on her inner thigh, which was covered because of her jeans. But those would be coming off, soon enough. 

"I will be the one to take you first, slut." "Mm, fine, then." Ohh, how much I wanted to take her away right then and make her scream. 

But that would have to wait. (Y/N) was looking at me with a look in her eyes that I could not decipher...I thought I saw her eyes flash and reveal- no, she can't be. 

I'm getting too pissed off. I have to control this. "I...apologize, for how I acted. I tend to be possessive." "I noticed. But I don't mind. Much." 

She leaned further into me, and turned back, away from me. "So, what did you want to talk about?" "What you like, what you don't, what your limitations are, sweetheart." 

"Including what we enjoy, and what we expect from you. We may be demons, but I know when to be a gentleman."

My voice has returned back to somewhat of its normal pitch. Good. I may delight in torture and fear, but I do not want to do that to her. Much. Anti snorts at my comment, obviously amused that I would suggest such a thing, again. 

"Do you want to start, kitten?" 

"Sure. I'm into breath play, edging, forced orgasm, orgasm denial, impact play, Master/Slave dynamic, Sadism/Masochism, I'm both a sadist and a masochist, some knife and bloodplay, being collared, also can include me being leashed, I'm also into degradation, and punishment, mm...I'm also into bondage, typically bondage by my wrists...I think that's about it...well, I'm also into the Dom/Sub dynamic, of course...and you already know I'm a brat, in addition to being a switch...that's about it, I think. Other than that, I'm not really into any of the other kinks."

"Hm, a good place to start. Any limitations?" 

"For knifeplay, yes, don't actually cut my skin, I only like it when it's being dragged across my skin...enough to feel the coldness of the metal and the bite of the knife, but that's all I'm willing to go to. For bondage, don't cut off my circulation. Also, don't make the ropes too tight, and only really tie me up by my wrists, and maybe my ankles, and possibly some type of harness, but I haven't tried that.

For impact play, I'm not into that much on the scale of pain, definitely no canning. A belt might be okay for the height of my comfort level. For breathplay, I'm okay with being choked, I enjoy the fuck out of it. Just don't do it to where I will pass out. 

For punishment, don't make it to where if it's something I will enjoy, you punish me with that and make it to where I don't enjoy it. And for the bloodplay, you can bite me, and sink your fangs into me, just don't make the wounds too deep or too big. Overall, you can be rough with me, certainly, just be a bit more gentle with me, since I am human. 

And, also, I would like to establish some safewords, more for myself."

"Alright. Anti, do you want to go next?" 

"I'm into all the kinks you said, sweetheart..but I'm not that into the Master/Slave dynamic. Dom/Sub's enough for me. What I want from you, though, is for you to obey me...I will administer punishment if I think it's needed, so stop giving me that sly smirk, pet. I will allow you to be a brat sometimes, though. Maybe even hold control over me, and top me. Other than that, I believe that's it."

"As for me, kitten, I'm into all the kinks you mentioned, except for the knifeplay. That's Anti's expertise. I'm the one that's more into the Master/Slave dynamic, though, so do expect me to use that. And I'm more into the concept of owning you. As for me, I agree with what I expect from you with Anti. But, I desire to be the one in control all the time. So you will have to control your brattiness, slut."

"Alright. Can we discuss safewords?" "Sure, sweetheart." 

"Um, I was thinking for Dark I could use grey, since that's a color associated with him and...with you, Anti, maybe, could I use black?" "Mm, that sounds like it could work, kitten. What do you think, Anti?" "Perfectly fine with me." "Alright let's eat, then."


	3. Chapter 3: You Know What I Want, Don't You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Heavy BDSM and sexual implication. BDSM scene involved with Dark, it will be graphic. Will be slightly abusive.
> 
> Will involve bloodplay, degradation, Master/Slave dynamic, and impact play. 
> 
> Read at your own risk.
> 
> It will not include a "sex" scene, as some might expect. I am not comfortable with writing in that way, so for now, it will mainly focus on foreplay, and then skip the actual sex. I hope you like the chapter, regardless.

POV- Reader

Well, that was...interesting. I had been in my new room for awhile now, having unpacked everything, and was now lounging on the couch, in some sleepwear from my bags, because the sleepwear in my closet...well.

They were dark, lacy things, obviously meant to show off skin and be sexual. 

I didn't find it unappealing, but I was going to stay in my room tonight, so no need for sexual things. 

Unless one of the boys want me tonight, for some reason...that might be too soon, but, then again, they are demons. They have an insanely high sex drive. 

I really should find something to do. Something to distract myself from them.

They're in my thoughts all the time, and I know it's on purpose...goddamn it, they're going to be the death of me. And quite possibly literally. 

"Kitten? What are you doing?" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Dark appearing in front of me, barefoot. He must have walked in without me noticing. 

And...well, he looks good. He's taken a more causal approach to his usual attire, but still wears a suit. 

His hair is more disheveled and he's discarded his tie, and unbuttoned several of his top buttons. My eyes travel over his body while biting my lip, and he smirks. 

Oh. Goddamnit. He did this on purpose. I fucking swear, that demon. He knows what he's doing. And he enjoys the fuck out of it.

"Mm, like what you see, slut?" Dark crosses over to me and grips my chin, forcing me to look at him.

His auras had grown darker, and so had his eyes, having turned into pools of obsidian. His power clearly reverberated around the room, and I could tell that he was very much aroused. 

"Why, yes, I do, but-" I paused, realizing what I was wearing. Fuck. 

I was wearing short, loose pajama shorts, and a black male tank top. Male clothes are comfortable, not gonna lie.

"Mm, realizing what you're wearing now, are you? How much I want to take you...tear those off of you...fuck you out of your mind...and use your body for my benefit, dirtying your pure, pretty, human body and soul..." 

Dark ran his tongue under his teeth, raking his eyes over my body. Oh, he thinks I'm pure? Ohh, he has no idea, as to what I am. 

"I'm not that pure, you know." I purr at him and he grabs one of my wrists and loosely holds it above my head. "Oh? Well aren't you just a dirty little whore, kitten?" 

"If you're here for something, besides messing with me, just spit it out." I roll my eyes at Dark. 

Sure, his statements are turning me on, but...not to what I know he's trying to get me to.

Dark emits a low growl, getting on top of me, holding both of my wrists above my head now. "You know what I want from you." 

"Mm, is that so?" I smirk at Dark, knowing full well what he wants.

"You will obey me. You, are my slave. Do. You. Understand?" He had his free hand gripped in my hair, tugging it harder with each word. 

I gasp, and fidget beneath him. "Come on, kitten. I'm waiting."

"For-for what?" He pushes my wrists harder into the couch, whispering into my ear. "For you to surrender control to me. To admit, that I'm in control. And that I always am."

I narrow my eyes at him, wanting to talk back. But if I do...it wouldn't be a good idea to test Dark. Anti would be a more lenient candidate for that. "..yes, Master.."

"What was that? I can't hear you." His words have more of a bite to it, and he forces me to look into his eyes. 

"I said yes, Master." Dark smirks above me. "Good girl." 

Dark gets off of me, moving towards the middle of the room. He motions with one finger to come over to him.

I get off of the couch and obey him, knowing that if I don't...well. I stand in front of Dark as he materializes a plain black slave collar, with an O ring attached. 

He smirks at me and points down, ordering me to kneel. 

I kneel in front of him as he grips my hair and pulls it back to where I'm forced to look at him, and he brushes my hair to the side, leaving my neck exposed.

He opens the collar and places it around my neck, cinching it tightly in the back, but leaving enough room for me to breathe properly. 

"You belong to me, kitten. And I am your Master. And you need to remember that. Hmm...how should I punish you, I wonder? Oh, I know. Some good hits to your ass from a belt should do the trick..." 

His smirk turns positively wicked, which turns me on more. He then materializes a chained leash, and attaches it to my collar. 

He pulls sharply on the leash, causing me to get up and have to follow him. 

He leads me over to the bed, and he sits on it, facing me. He undoes his belt, placing it beside him, and pulls the leash again, causing me to gasp and fall onto him. 

He chuckles and tilts my chin up, having exposed his claws. "This should be fun..." 

He takes a clawed hand and grips my tank top, and slices down the middle, pushing it off of me. 

He grips a clawed hand on my waist, leaving light scratches, and unhooks the leash, sending it into the Void.

He moves the hand that is gripping my waist, to my shorts, and slices through those as well, including my underwear in the process. 

He grabs me and hauls me over his lap, belt in hand. He runs a hand over my ass, up my back, until it grips my hair again. 

He pulls it back enough to where it's uncomfortable, especially with the collar around my neck.

"Are you ready for your punishment?" He growls into my ear and bites down onto the exposed skin near my shoulder, where my neck meets. 

It causes me to hiss in a breath, my breath coming out slightly labored.

"Y-yes..." I breathe out, and he brings the belt down hard onto my ass, causing me to cry out and buck underneath his hold. "Yes, what?" "Y-yes, Master..." "Good little slave." 

He brings the belt down onto my ass again, and again. He does this until I've lost count, my body shaking and my ass a considerable shade of red, but it feels so, so good.

"You like that, mm?" "Y-yes, M-Master..." He places the belt down and grips my body into his hold, placing me on the bed. He discards his suit jacket, climbing on top of me.

He takes a pair of black leather cuffs and places them around one of my wrists, cinching it closed. 

Tight enough to where I won't be able to escape from them, and enough to chafe, but not too much.

He loops the chain through a space in the headboard, seemingly meant for something like this. He takes the other cuff and places it around my other wrist, cinching it the same way.

I tug on the cuffs a bit, to see how much movement I have, but Dark growls and slams my wrists into the headboard. "You will not fight against them. Do you hear me, slut?"

"Y-yes, Dark." He snarls and wraps a hand around my neck, choking me. "What, was that?"

I lift my head, trying to breathe easier. But that causes me to be face to face with D- my Master.

His eyes are an obsidian with blood red rimming his eyes, his skin taking on a darker shade of grey, and his auras are more present. They completely surround me, overlapping in color. 

His canines are fully present, his face in a full snarl. He's...well, he's hot like this.

"Y-yes, Master.." "There we go, kitten. Now, was that so hard?" He lets go of my neck and wraps two fingers around the ring in my collar, pulling my face closer to his.

"No, Master." Dark smirks, rather sadistically. "Good girl." 

He lets go of my collar and sinks his teeth into the side of my neck, without warning. I cry out slightly and move upwards, but he moves his hands to my hips and pins them down.

"Mm, you're that affected and I haven't even bit you properly yet.." He sits up and removes his dress shirt, doing it slowly to tease me, smirking as I watch him.

He moves on top of me again, and grips my chin. "Ruining you will be so enjoyable, finally getting to break you.." 

Dark kisses me suddenly, biting my lower lip harshly as he growls into my mouth and buries a hand in my hair, pinning my hip down with the other. 

He doesn't stop until I'm thoroughly breathless, and that's when he starts biting me. But not just biting me. 

Sinking his fangs into my skin, claiming me as his. He knew I wanted this, though.

Which is why he didn't stop himself as much as he would have, before. His mouth moves to my hip, biting down. 

He growls as some of my blood beads up from my skin, licking at my blood.

He lifts his head and looks at me, at my body. Covered in bites of various sizes and shades, some being bruises, and some having bit down hard enough to expose my blood.

I whimper to him, incapable of speaking.

He smirks at my helplessness, and hovers over my face. He grips my chin in one hand, and has his other by the side of my head. 

"You're going to be whimpering and begging more than you've been doing soon enough, you desperate little cum slut..." I moan slightly at his words and he grips my chin tighter. 

"Mm, you didn't think I noticed how desperate you were getting, did you, kitten? I did. And I intend to make you completely helpless beneath me. To hear you beg, to hear you scream. I, will destroy you. Mm, and I know how much you want that, you sick little bitch. And if that's what you want, that is what you'll get."

Time Skip

He wasn't lying when he said he would destroy me. I was covered in bruises, hand prints and bite marks, with some of my blood dried on them. 

He had thoroughly wrecked me last night. I couldn't move, at all. And it was twelve am. 

Goddamn, if every time is going to be like this...I'm either going to get addicted, or want it to be worse. Probably both.

He definitely knows how to be sexual. And he wasn't even trying, last night. At all. If that wasn't him trying...I wonder what him actually trying would be like. 

Well, good thing I can handle a lot more than he thinks my weak, human body, can. 

I need to get out of this bed, seriously. I groan and get myself off of the bed, moving toward my bathroom. I'm going to need a bath, definitely.

Being covered in dried sweat, blood, and...other things don't feel great on your skin after a couple hours. I run the water and sink down into the bath, enjoying the warmth of it.

I massage my wrists and neck, having marks where the cuffs and collar chafed against my skin. It felt good, though. 

Which is why Dark gave me a day collar that I could wear around the mansion. It's a pure black collar, with Dark written on the back of it in blood red. 

It felt nice, and comfortable around my neck. Breathable, more like a choker. 

I wash off all the layers of sweat and dried blood from my skin, grabbing something comfortable to wear. I should go and eat something, since it is twelve am. 

I open my door and head towards the dining room, planning on exploring this place sometime later.


	4. Chapter 4: The Mansion of Raspy Hill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Will involve BDSM scene between Anti and the Reader, will include things such as knifeplay, degradation, etc. Read at your own risk.  
Also will include a torture scene between Dark and a prisoner that is being interrogated. Will be very graphic, read at your own risk.

POV- Reader

Breakfast had passed, well, normally, I supposed. 

When Anti saw the marks on my neck he just smirked and looked at Dark, and went back to his...mm. Food. 

Other than that, the meal had passed normally. 

No one really talked except for Dark to say that he would be gone for most of the day, and that I could do as I please.

After that, I decided to explore this large mansion that was now my home. 

Where Anti went, I have no idea. I wasn’t about to concern myself all too much. 

I wandered along a hallway, not too sure where I was going, but intrigued by the long hallways that honestly seemed to have no end.

Down some hallways there were pieces of art, which of course befitting to demons, were rather macabre. 

Others were just simply gaming characters and scenes from games, which I knew was Anti’s contribution. I enjoyed seeing the subtle differences between Dark and Anti throughout the mansion. 

Some places would be stark washed out colors and grey, with neon splashed in others, but it didn’t clash, which was cool.

I’d already found the kitchen, what seemed to be a weapons room, a sparring room, and a ballroom. 

The ballroom confused me, because the only one who really seemed to enjoy dancing would be Dark, because, well, he’s Dark.

I also ended up finding some hidden passageways behind the walls, which was interesting, and decided to explore those later, because I didn’t want to get lost. I barely knew where anything was here, I wouldn’t want to get lost down some dark and small passageway.

Sighing, I walked down yet another aimless hallway, waiting to see what else I would find. To be honest, this was getting a littttle boring. <\p> 

I would’ve gone back to the weapons room and the sparring room, but I had no idea where it was from the, well, the 40th hallway I’d wandered down. I...also had no idea how to get back to my room...fun...oh, there's a door with light spilling under it, let's see what's in here. 

I pushed open the door and...what greeted me was a huge library. Bigger than any I thought could exist on Earth. Seriously, it was about forty feet up and seemed to stretch on for miles and miles. I wandered into the middle of the room, looking up at the ceiling.

What adorned the ceiling was a stained glass mosaic that depicted Dark atop his throne, looking very demonic and, well...hot as fuck. He had his classic smirk, an obsidian crown on his head dusted with steel grey, shaped to look like two skeleton hands. It was macabre and beautiful. 

He was wearing a black suit, no tie, top buttons undone, essentially pulling off the messy bad boy look very well. Not adding to the tendrils of blood that flowed from his mouth and stained the stark white of his dress shirt...and the tongue that reached out to lap up the blood.

In his hands, he held chains, and attached to those chains...was humanity, and demons alike. The mosaic depicted him as the King of Humans and Demons. But behind the crimson throne was Anti. Dark's right hand man, the only one he could trust, if that. 

Anti wasn't attached to Dark by chains. Oh, no, he willingly stood behind him. Anti's claws were full out, grasping the sides of Dark's throne, with a maniac's grin on his face, his neon green eye glowing preternaturally. And on Anti's claws was the same red blood that stained Dark, showing the partnership between them.

What interested me, though, was that there seemed to be another throne, beside Dark's. And sitting on that throne...was me. But...she wasn't me. The woman who looked like me...she was clearly demonic, bloodthirsty, and insane. She was crowned with the same kind of crown Dark had atop his head, and yet, one of her eyes glowed poison green. As if to show she belonged to the both of them.

Like how I belonged...to the both of them. Who...who is she? Who was she? Why did they have an interest in me, was I a reincarnation of this demonic woman who was the Queen to Dark's King and Anti's, as well...?

"Ah, hello, pet, didn see ya there." I turned around to see Anti hanging upside down from one of the balconies, reading something..? "O-oh, hey Anti..."

"So Dark got ya good, did he? Bet you had fun, mm?" Anti flipped backwards and landed in front of me, shoving me into a chair that I didn't know was behind me. Anti's arms clasped the sides of my chair, and he grinned at me.

"Ya wanna have some fun, eh? I bet I could do better than that washed out diva." Anti's pointed tongue ran over his teeth as he reached behind him to reveal his bowie knife. But this one was different than last time's. Steel black, serrated, razor sharp...a torture weapon. God, that looked fun.

"Shall we test this out, sweetheart?" Anti leaned over me, dragging his knife down the side of my face, nicking my cheek. I gasped a bit, surprised at how it felt. A burning sensation, but...it felt good. Much like standing too close to a flame. Which I would know, since I'm a bit of a pyromaniac.

"You think that stings, sweetheart...just wait till I get my hands on you." His voice edged with a glitchy growl, and he took the blade off my cheek, putting it away. He grasped an arm around my waist and lifted me into his arms, holding me to him with a possessive force.

"Let's go. Dark won't be near to interrupt us anyway. Alright, pet?" I nodded to Anti, filled with anticipation, dread, and...something else. Something most people would consider sick. I shouldn't dwell on that right now...before I realized what happened, we were in his room.

"On the bed, pet. No use wasting time." I watched Anti head into what looked like his closet as I crawled onto his bed. His bed was covered in soft green blankets, most shoved around, forming a mishaped heap. Most of his pillows were shoved to the floor.

Anti walked out, looking much more goth than before. The look suited him, really. He was wearing a black tight fitted t-shirt, black faded ripped skinny jeans that hung low, a studded black belt, scuffed combat boots...the works. Even his nails were painted black, the tips dipped in his signature poison green.

Hm, interesting...he retracted his claws. The more human look suits him better this way, anyway..

"You like this, don't you, pet? Such a little whore aren't you. Then if you're a whore...best look like one, don't you think?"

Anti snapped his fingers, and my clothes were replaced with black lace underwear, bra, garters, and tight fitting ripped black booty shorts. "I don't see how this is supposed to make me-" 

Anti climbed on top of me, pressing the blunt side of his blade to my mouth. "Shh, pet, this is my turn now." 

Anti lifted the blade off of my mouth and to my bra, cutting clean through it. He took it off of me, and placed his knife to the side. "This is gonna hurt, sweetheart. But then again, you like pain, don't you...?"

I felt Anti's tongue run slowly up and down my neck, teasing me. My breath quickened as he kept doing it, trying to make me desperate from only that. He gripped my hip with one hand and my chin with the other, turning it to the side so he could have better aim at my neck.

Just as I was getting comfortable, I suddenly felt him nip at my neck. Teasing me still, goddamnit. "Anti, just...stop teasing me, I hate it." I already had my hands loosely grasped onto the back of his shirt, which he growled and moved down to my side. "You want me to stop playing, do you? Fine. Playtime's over."

I felt his lips kiss my skin, when he suddenly bit down. "Fuck, Anti." I cried out as he kept biting at my skin, torturing me. He took his mouth off mine and smirked. "I haven't even buried my fangs in you yet sweetheart." 

This time Anti chose to bite higher, and with more force. This time made me lock my legs around him, lurching upwards at the sharp pain mixed with pleasure that Anti was giving me. 

I groaned out at his tongue running over the newly made marks, aching for more torture. Anti's hands moved from my waist and gripped my wrists, pinning them to the side of my head. "Are you begging for more, pet? Is that what you're doing?" 

I nodded as his face crept close to mine. "Good. I'm nowhere done with you yet. Be a good little whore for me, won't you?" 

I nodded again as he pinned both my wrists in one hand and grasped the back of my head with the other, pulling at my hair as he attacked my mouth. I moaned into his kiss when he suddenly growled and sat up from me, taking his shirt off in one smooth motion.

I looked at the demon's face and saw his breathing shallow, that neon eye of his darkening. Apparently he couldn't take restraining himself much longer. He snarled, baring his fangs at me as he grabbed his knife and ran his eyes over my marked up body, by Dark no less. I could tell Anti had gotten possessive and jealous.

"Now, bitch, this is where it might hurt. A lot. But you'll enjoy it, won't you, because you want to be a good girl for me, mm? I finally get to make you MINE. And in my signature style, no less." Anti cackled as he brought his knife down close to my skin, pressing the blade in and lightly drawing it down. 

I hissed as he freed my hands and snapped his fingers once more, trapping them in restraints. Anti watched the blood well up from my skin with a predator's gaze, licking at the wound that was now on my side.

"Aww, does that hurt sweetheart? Let me make it hurt some more. Come on, I know you're a masochist. Moan out as I cut into you. Let me know how much you love the pain I'm giving you." 

"N-no, Anti, I-I don't-" At this, Anti grasped my throat with his free hand, choking me. "Don't fucking lie to me whore. Be good for me. Unless you don't want me using you and fucking you senseless?"

I moaned and struggled to breathe at his words, shaking my head. He let his hand off so I could speak, lifting my face up to his by burying his hand in my hair and pulling it up. 

"Come on and be a good girl for me. Tell me the truth, pet." "Y-yes, Anti, please. Use me, please."

Anti laughed and trailed his blade further down my side, to my underwear. "Good girl." He sliced through them as he bit harshly into the side of my neck, letting his fangs sink into my flesh with his hand still tugging at my hair. 

I locked my legs even further around him, pressing my body close to his as he finally let go of my neck, hearing me moan at the pain that came from it.

"Mm...where should I cut you next...oh, I know..why not near your hip?" I looked up at him in fear as he took the blade and placed it over the spot, slightly digging it into my skin. 

He watched my facial expression change and my body squirm as he pressed it in further, maniacally grinning at me as he drug the blade up, but stopping once he thought he'd gone too far. 

Anti repeated this, several times, until my body was covered in cuts from his blade and blood from the cuts. 

My breathing was extremely shallow as I looked into his face and saw my own blood staining the edge of his lips. In a dark, twisted way, he looked really hot. 

"I think that's enough of that, don't you pet? Wouldn't want to permanently damage you, now would we." I shook my head as he went up to my restraints and with a surprisingly gentle hand removed them, and took my hands and placed them around his neck.

He placed a hand on the side of my face and kissed me, agonizingly slow, even though he knew how riled up I was. It didn't help that he had started to grind up against me either, again at a torturously slow pace. I broke the kiss and looked into his face as I gripped his hair, begging him. 

"Anti, Anti, please. Please. Just, please." Anti smirked and licked up the side of my neck, gripping my chin in his hand. 

"Don't worry, you little slut, you'll get what you want. Mm, but while I'm grinding on you, you know what I want you to do? You'd look good sucking on my fingers, don't you think? Being more of the desperate whore ya already are."

I grabbed his hand and put two of his fingers into my mouth, gladly sucking on them. "Mm, yes, good girl. Such a willing slut for me." 

Anti leaned down and started nipping over my exposed skin, grinding harder onto me, and with each whimper that escaped my mouth made him grind even harder, at an even slower pace. "Looks like I finally get to use you, don't I." 

Time Skip

POV Change- Darkiplier

"Let's try this again, shall we? Where. Is. He?" I looked at the pathetic form of the demon in front of me, strung up in chains.

The demon, if I could even call them that, let out a tortured animal's moan. So pathetic. And this is supposed to be a demon? I sighed, running a hand through my hair. This is going to be a long day. 

"I-I, I don't know, he never tells me any plans, I'm not, I'm not important-" "Aww, you don't really believe that, do you? Come on. Don't lie to me." 

I cracked my neck and pulled the demon's bloodstained hair back with one hand, sharply tugging it as I sank two of my claws into their skin. 

I heard their raw, tortured scream come out as I twisted them inside of their skin, laughing at their pain. 

"Come on, scream for me. That's it. More. Scream for me more." I grinned as I sank my claws in deeper and pulled them out, tearing at the flesh, leaving jagged wounds. 

"O-okay, okay, I'll tell you, just please, no more, please-" I chuckled at their begging. 

"One thing you need to learn about me. I show no mercy and have no remorse about causing pain. On the contrary, I get off on it. So let's try this again. Where is he?"

"H-he, he's close, in another dimension. He has one of his bases there. But look, its, I don't know much about it. I just-" I grab his face and slice my claws across his cheek. "What did I just say?"

"Okay, okay, it's in the 57th dimension." "Good. And does this dimension have a name, mm?" 

"No, its an unnamed sector, that's how its been able to stay under the radar." "Ah. Makes it slightly more difficult then. I believe that's all the use I have of you. Thank you for being...serviceable."

"A-anything for you, my King. D-does this, does this mean I'll be let go now?" I turned my back to him, grinning. 

"Oh, yes. But not in a way you'd like. You've been a traitor to your King, after all. And you know what happens to traitors." 

"N-no, Dark, please! Please!" I twitch, snarling, turning around and shoving the sniveling bitch into the wall, digging my claws into his shoulders. "Only she and my Second gets to call me that. Do you understand?" "Y-yes, my King, please-" "Do. You. Understand?" 

I rip my claws out and wrap a hand around their neck, dragging my claws down their side, causing the blood from their previous wounds to mix. "Y-yes, please, just, don't kill me, please!" 

"But that's what you deserve. And so that is what you'll get. I will thoroughly enjoy your murder." I cross away from them and exit their cell, as their cries for mercy echo behind me. 

"Draw it out, make it torturous and slow. Remind them the crime they've done until they draw their last breath. They disrespected their King." I call out to the guard behind me, letting my auras grow even more, my appearance darkening. I always enjoy the torture, the screams. 

Until she was involved. Never again. I will never do something like that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry that it's been so long since I've updated!!! I got caught up in my online college classes and I was out sick for a long time, and because of that and other things I had no energy and was severely burned out. I will try and update more, but again I am so sorry for the long wait, I hope you enjoyed this anyhow.


	5. Chapter 5: Where Dark Is A Drunk Boi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Will include a fight scene between Anti and Dark, and Dark being drunk.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I've never been drunk so I don't know how to accurately portray it from a First Person POV, but I've seen people drunk, so I'm basing it off of that. Although Dark is a demon, so he won't be affected as much as a normal human would.

Dark's POV

Dealing with those lowly, deceitful demons always pisses me off...and what's more I'm no closer to finding him. Him. I know that it's been several years, close to two hundred years since she...no, I can't think about her right now.

Not when...not when the human is almost exactly like her, but so fragile...for some reason I wish to protect her, but this is going beyond my natural possessive instincts. 

Best not to think about it now. Besides, I need to calm down. Or destroy a couple things. Or, adversely, get drunk off my ass. But if that glitch bitch saw me drunk again, he'd know why. 

Not that I can blame him for acting like how he does, either. What happened...it drove us both further into what we are now, than what we thought we'd be centuries before. Which, is saying something. 

Sighing, I head into my room, stripping myself of my bloodstained shirt, looking around at this room, looking for something to break.

Hm, I could break a few windows but...no. That would be tiresome, cleaning up the glass.

Instead I just settle for doing something I rarely if ever do, because I know Anti will find me if I do. I decide to get drunk. 

This should be fun, considering the last time Anti found me like this I was...well. Besides, where is that bitch anyway?

It's near dark and I've already gotten myself moderately drunk, sitting in front of the fire like I'm nursing some pathetic internal wound. ...which I suppose I am. 

If that bitch is doing something to her...not that I care all too much, as I gave him...permission...to do things to her, but...this is only going to make the possessiveness and aggressiveness I have when I'm drunk much, much worse, which is always to Anti's appeal because he finds it fun to mess with me, and...

Alright fine I'm going to fucking find them, but not before I get, well, to put it as the humans say, shit-faced. 

Time Skip

It always surprises me that I can still form coherent sentences and have a semi-normal thought process when I'm shit-faced, which I suppose I owe to my demon...ness. ...and that's why I said semi-normal thought process. 

I head to Anti's room first, because, sooner or later, he's going to find me anyway, so best to seek the bitch out first. When I walk in, though...

I see Anti has (Y/N) wrapped in his arms, and it appears that they're both asleep, and, judging by the looks of things, Anti decided to fuck her.

He's wearing clothes to cover his bottom half, but it looks like he covered her in his sheets.

Well, looks like I'm about to destroy this bitch, but not after I do some things to him first.

I walk over to Anti and shake him as he glares at me, narrowing his eyes as he smells the alcohol on me. "Her again?" I bare my teeth at him. "Ah, right, I forget how much more bitchy you get when you're shit-faced." 

With surprising gentleness he shifts away from (Y/N) and lands beside me. "What do you want, Dark? Ya obviously not in a great state at the moment, are ya." 

I glare at him and grab him by his throat, shoving him into the wall. "Does it look like I care what I'm fucking doing?" My auras became darker and pulsated as his eyes light up.

"You're lucky I like this, you fuckin arse. Get ya arse back into bed. I may hate ya fuckin guts, but you're the only demon I get along with, if that." 

"And yet I think it...migh be better to...mess with you a bit. Or at least cause you some pain, hm?" 

He usually responds to this quite excitedly, but this time he's not having it. "No, Dark. Get yourself to bed so I don't have ta drag ya there myself. Besides, I already got out my frustration with our pet over there. Cute little thing, her. Although she does look a lot like her..." I watch as the light in his eyes dims, looking down at where I'm holding him.

"What...do you think you're doing? Why...would you mention her? WHY WOULD YOU MENTION HER?!" I growled and shoved him further into the wall, as Anti hissed at me. 

"Be quiet ya moron, there's a human in this room sleeping who has no idea what you're raving about!"

"Fine, I'll "shut up" since you care sooooo muuucchhh about the weak, worthless little human who's your personal little fuckdoll."

Aahh, there it is. Anti's eyes sharpened as he glared at me, baring his canines and taking out one of his knives. "YOU KNOW, she is NOTHIN. LIKE. THAT."

"Oh really, and why is that Anti, hmm? You say she's not and yet I see her on YOUR bed, still naked wrapped up in your sheets, AND SHE'S WEARING A FUCKING COLLAR I MADE. FOR HER."

Anti shoved me back and got out of my hold, snarling at me. "If ya wanted ta fuckin fight, you should've said that first. But I am NOT getting her inta this." Anti snapped his fingers to take us to the room where we usually had our brawls. 

"Alright, then. And even though I'm still fucking drunk doesn't mean you're gonna win, glitch bitch." "Ha, we'll see about that you glorified bottom feeder." I took off my shirt, having already walked into his room barefoot.

"Come over here and get me, then." I smirked as Anti rushed at me with a knife, already predicting where he would aim.

I watched as his hand swung forward to do a diagonal cut across my chest, and grabbed his arm, kicked him in his abdomen to dislodge his knife, threw him on the floor and and placed his knife on his neck.

"What now, bitch?" I let my auras grow as he growled, swung a leg around to knock my legs out from under me, pinning me underneath him. "How about I bite ya and drag your sorry ass back into your bed?"

Before I could react he bit deep into my chest, knowing that was the only thing to get me to obey. Which is ironic, considering I'm the King. I hissed out as he hauled me up on my feet.

"Time ta get you into bed, jackass." He picked up my shirt and snapped his fingers, bringing me into my room.

He threw my shirt onto a chair and lifted my body up, throwing me onto my bed. "There ya go you big drunk baby, you want me ta tuck you in and read you a bedtime story?"

"Go to hell, glitch bitch." I heard a high pitched giggle emit from him. "Already there, smartass." Anti watched as I turned away from him, chuckling as I watched him sit in a chair facing my bed, his knife out.

"Not about ta let you do anythin, now are we?" He tilted his head to look at me, and I rolled my eyes. "Fuck you." "G'night to you to, you big baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, again I'm sorry for such a long, long wait for the next chapter...I wish I could say that my updates will be sooner, now with having to be inside continuously with Covid, buuuttt what with my online college classes staying on schedule as usual, with some dates moved up so I have more to do, and my high school/AP classes already sending me assignments every day even though my high school doesn't start online format officially on Monday, it's grown to be way too much very very quickly. 
> 
> As such, including other things that've been going on and are continuing to go on, I apologize if these updates don't come as soon as you all wish they would. But, I appreciate you all still reading these even though it's been so long. 
> 
> As always, I love you all, and hope you all have a great, or try to have an okay day/night wherever you are, and try to stay safe <3 <3


End file.
